Rendezvous
by el camaron pelao
Summary: To Maya, Steve Haines was handsome, charming, affectionate, attentive, and so many other qualities that made up the perfect boyfriend. But despite that, there was something else. Something he didn't show her, but something the nagging feeling deep inside told her was definitely there. She had never wanted anything serious and was content with things as they were. But still...
1. Chapter 1

Maya yawned into the book she was reading, lack of sleep clearly catching up to her while the other teachers talked amongst themselves about upcoming school events.

"Another long night?" she was greeted by a warm rub on the back followed by Mrs. Miller taking a seat across from her at the table in the small staff break room.

Maya smiled at the older woman whom she was currently an assistant to in their small elementary school in East LS. "Kinda. I had to fill in for someone last minute so any plans I had of a well-deserved rest were tossed out the window."

"Oh sweetie, you deserve some time off," the older woman patted Maya's hand.

As great as that sounded, that was a luxury she couldn't quite afford. If she could, she wouldn't be working two jobs just to stay afloat. Being a teacher's assistant wasn't exactly the most lucrative job in the world. Especially in these parts of town that weren't all that wealthy to begin with and _especially_ with most of the kids being minorities and/or considered at risk. Why would the city want to spend money on kids that would probably end up in the streets given their backgrounds, right?

It frustrated her to no end but that's why she wouldn't give this job up for anything in the world. Having grown up in some very poor parts herself, she knew and understood what a guiding figure could do for such kids. And perhaps that's why she was so drawn to Mrs. Miller when she first applied for the position. The woman's genuine passion for teaching and overall welfare of the kids inspired her to no end because it reminded her of teachers she had looked up to growing up in the ol' migrant labor camps. She knew just as much as Maya that these kids deserved a fair chance and that they were in no way bound to being products of their environment.

"Some time off seems a little too unrealistic, but perhaps we can start tomorrow," Maya tried to stifle another incoming yawn as she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses.

"Ah, yes! Isn't it exciting!" Mrs. Miller beamed with joy and excitement for the next day.

The school would be having a Law Enforcement Day in which personnel from the LSPD and Fire Departments would come in and talk to the kids about safety, the importance of school, etc. They would then give them small tours of their vehicles and just overall have an interactive experience with the kids. Maya was also a little excited, not because it would be a minimum day and she could go home early, but rather for the interaction and relationship building these kids could have with the officers and firemen. Considering the ever so gang presence, she was sure a lot of these kids lived in gang neighborhoods, knew gangsters, or were even related to some whether they be in prison or not. She hoped that by the end of the day the kids could walk out with a positive or at least more friendly view of their law enforcement.

"Hey Mrs. Miller," another teacher sitting at the neighboring table spoke up, "What's this about FIB agents? Are they also going to come?"

Mrs. Miller's face lit up once more. "Yes! It was just finalized this morning and it seems we will also have some agents coming in, a celebrity among them," she clasped her hands in excitement.

"Steve Haines."

Mrs. Miller nodded.

This was her first time hearing about any FIB agents so Maya could only watch as the teacher, Mr. Estrada, groaned, saying something about a publicity stunt while Mrs. Miller playfully scolded him.

"Hush now, he's a good boy."

The break room then split into those excited and not so excited for their supposed special guest while Maya was left confused on the sudden divide.

"He's going to talk to _our_ class Maya," Mrs. Miller beamed.

"I don't even know who he is," Maya replied honestly. Was the fuss because of one guy or the overall visiting FIB agents? Mrs. Miller wasted no time in explaining who Steve Haines was: FIB agent for nearly twenty years, highly decorated, and host of a criminal reality TV show.

" _And_ , might I add, son to a _very_ good friend of mine," she smiled.

"Ahh, so is that how you managed to get him to come?" the realization hitting and confirmed by the older woman's nod. She had asked his mother. Well that was certainly one way to wrangle someone in. She still didn't know who he was but despite that she was feeling a little more excited for the next day.

* * *

Well the next day came and as her luck would have it, she was running late. She had an eye doctor appointment early in the morning that by no means would have interfered with her schedule but as the fates would have it, traffic.

"Of all the days for it to congest like this," she sighed, tossing her phone to the passenger seat after sending Mrs. Miler a quick text. She had hoped to see the little presentations of sorts by the officers but was now hoping to catch anything at all before the day moved out into the playground. By some miracle, traffic was at a standstill for five minutes before it cleared up and she caught greens all the way. That could have actually been way worse. She was only a few minutes late and wasted no time reaching the classroom. She quietly snuck in just as Mrs. Miller finished introducing their guests. Maya took a seat at the small table near the back of the class, giving a small smile and wave to some of the kids that noticed her come in while also completely unaware of the eye across the room she had just caught.

"Hello and good morning kids, my name is Steven Haines…"

Ahhh so that was Steve Haines. Wow he was _really_ attractive and had this charm about him as he spoke to the kids; their full attention on him. She honestly didn't know what to expect. She had meant to look up his show to get an idea of who their special guest was, but she had simply forgotten to do so. Their other guests consisted of two police officers and two firemen, one of which had given her a small smile while the officers were up to talk. Ooo he was cute too.

Once the officers were finished, next came the firemen. She knew for a fact that the kids were really excited about the firemen especially considering they were going to get to tour the fire truck but also get to try on their equipment, with some help of course. Once they were done, next came the small Q and A with the five standing tall in the front of the classroom. The questions were simple: Is your work hard? Do you get tired? Do you get vacation? Do you have families? Do you like your job? Simple enough. But then came that _one_ _question_ from that _one kid_ who just had a knack for asking such things: 'Have you ever killed people? Because my brother said…'

Oh Beto why, he was doing so good too.

There was a near hesitancy from the policemen to answer until it was Mr. Haines who spoke up.

"We do some things that we're not proud of, but we do what we have to do to ensure the safety of you kids, your families and loved ones, and everyone else around you."

Oh wow that was actually very professional. She glanced over at the young troublemaker and assumed he was content with that answer considering he hadn't said anything else. She then glanced up at Mr. Haines only for their eyes to meet.

"Well if that's all the questions we've got for our guests, how about we move the fun outside?" Mrs. Miller brought the attention back over to herself, earning an excited 'yeah' from the kids and happy nods from the firemen and policemen about to show off their vehicles. "Ms. Romo, mind escorting the kids out?" she asked Maya.

"Of course," Maya nodded, instructing the excited kids to line up single file before leading them out while Mrs. Miller followed behind the group with their guests. Once they were out, they were split into two groups. Maya and her group would first go to the fire truck and Mrs. Miller's would take the police car before switching. Tiny faces were beaming as they joined up with another class at one of the fire trucks. Lots of oos and ahs as the firemen shot water out from the front of the truck, did a demonstration with one of the hoses, and extended out the giant ladder on top among other things. Over at the patrol cars the kids got to go in and out of one, looking at all the tech up front, turn on the flashing lights, and meet the police K9.

After the tours the kids were free to go play for the rest of the day which was almost about an hour, at noon. The offer was thrown out though that if they wanted to get more hands on like try to hold the hose, or actually control the water, or try on the equipment, they were more than welcome to. In the meantime, Maya was on yard duty keeping an eye on the rampant second and third graders when she was approached from behind.

"Hey there."

She turned at the familiar voice. "Hi!" her face lit up, recognizing him to be the one Steve Haines.

"I noticed you in Mrs. Miller's classroom and I'm afraid we never got to introduce ourselves. Steven Haines, pleasure to meet you," he held out his hand with a rather charming smile.

"Oh no no please, the pleasure is all mine," she shook his hand. "I'm Maya, or in these parts, Ms. Romo," she motioned to the children.

"Maya Romo," he repeated with a slow nod as they took a step back from each other, the richness of his voice made her name flow out of his mouth in sultry syllables.

"So tell me Steven," she looked up at his taller form, his blue eyes attentive to her every move, "What brings a very busy man such as yourself to this little school on this end of town?"

He chuckled, crossing his arms. "I'm never too busy to come down and talk to a bunch of kids about what it takes to be a great FIB agent."

At this she smiled to herself, her eyes roaming the field of playing children. The kids seemed to have been mesmerized by him when he spoke, and she was sure a few of them would be going home wanting to be FIB agents in the future. Standing side by side, they made light conversation, embracing the small talk on topics ranging from the current event to the nightmare that was Los Santos traffic. It wasn't until a little boy ran up to her that their conversation was brought to a halt. Apparently one of his friends had fallen and scraped their knee. She excused herself from Steve, but he followed nonetheless as she quickly headed off.

"Sweetie what happened?" Maya knelt beside the little girl who had a few stray tears lining her cheeks. She had definitely scraped her knee and it appeared as though the palms of her hands as well, probably from trying to break her fall. She asked the little girl if she could stand, well already knowing the answer. As she went to pick the kid up, Steve stepped in.

"Here, allow me," he carefully and effortlessly scooped up the little girl.

Maya couldn't deny that that was probably one of the cutest fucking things she had ever seen. Motioning for him to follow, she led them into the nurse's office where the little girl opted to stay for the remainder of the day. It was really only about fifteen minutes left. When they stepped back outside, it was his turn to be approached, not by a kid but rather one of his fellow FIB agents. If she had been more attentive, she would have noticed the not so pleasant look Steve threw the other agent's way. He regrettably excused himself and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bummed out. But oh well, he was the government agent after all.

Noon came in a flash and with that, the end of her day. It was the last day of the school quarter which aside from an early release day meant teachers' meeting. Since she wasn't a teacher, she was free to go. With her bag slung over her shoulder and phone in hand, she was absentmindedly scrolling as she made her way through the empty hallway. Rounding the corner into the parking lot, she nearly bumped into someone who she assumed to be one of the custodians but was actually someone else entirely.

"Ah, Steven, hi," she stepped back, a little surprised to see him still here but also a little flustered that she nearly ran into him by not paying attention. When he smiled at her, jesus christ, she felt like a schoolgirl running into her crush. God he was so hot.

"Maya, hey. I was hoping to see you again. Sorry about earlier, didn't mean to run off like that."

She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. He had nothing to apologize for. Him being who he was, she was surprised he hadn't taken off right after talking to the class.

"I was hoping to see more of you actually…"

Wait, was he about to…

"… if you're free later tonight."

Damn was he fast. But who was she kidding, she was already screaming yes. The only problem… she wasn't free. With a sigh, she regrettably told him she wasn't available at that time since she had other commitments to attend to but that she was _currently_ available seeing as how she had just gotten off work. But he was a busy guy, he was probably heading back to his-

"That works too."

Maya did her best to hide her excitement, playing it off as a relief. When he invited her for a cup of coffee, then it actually was genuine relief. She could more than go for the cup of coffee she couldn't get in the morning.

If she would have known that this is what would start her ride with Steven Haines, she would have gotten that coffee in the morning and missed the presentations. Their little impromptu lunch was pleasant and very enjoyable and as a result they began seeing each other again, and again, _and again_. There was no mistaking they had hit it off almost immediately, their attraction to one another very palpable. This fact further supported by the sparks felt when they first kissed on the second 'date'.

There had been a lot of flirting and teasing over a few games of pool at a near empty billiards bar late at night. Their ongoing back and forth eventually boiled over when he missed his 'lucky shot' and ended up causing the eight-ball to sink too early. They both stared in small silence at the pocket it had fallen in when she slowly started to grin.

"Not a single word," he pointed a finger at her across the table as he started to empty out the pockets.

She shook her head and waved him off. Slowly turning around to not face him, she took a sip from her water bottle while supporting herself with the stick propped on the table. Really though, she was trying not to laugh. 'Watch and learn' he had said. Oh she was definitely doing both. She didn't hear him come around the table until he was right behind her.

"So you're having fun at my expense huh," he crossed his arms, amusement clearly shining in his blue eyes as he stared at the delight reflected off of her darker ones.

She shook her head again, facing him now. "I was just hoping for a better show. You know, the one you promised me," she gently patted his cheek, her fingers lingering ever so slightly as he stepped closer. "Maybe next game you can actually teach me something," she was really trying but she couldn't help the cheeky grin.

He couldn't help himself either as he closed the gap between them and captured her lips. Almost immediately it felt as if something 'clicked' and it took every sense of willpower for them to break away from each other as the seconds passed, finally doing so with the lingering feelings of small pecks on the lips.

"C'mon Steven," Maya slowly stepped back, stick at hand, "Best three out of five. I lead by-" with the biggest smile she flashed up deuces.

With a chuckle, he nodded as they restarted and continued their game as best they could with the newly present 'distractions' in the form of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steven," Maya gasped at the onslaught of his lips on her neck. The feeling was too good to be able to form any decent protest as she straddled him on her couch, gripping his shoulders while he had his arms wrapped around her to keep her to him. "Steven," she groaned, "I can only waste so much makeup covering these up." She wasn't really helping her situation either by tilting her head and giving him access to the sensitive skin as she ran her fingers through his hair. But damn did it all feel so good.

He smirked against her soft skin, kissing and nibbling, enjoying all the small moans and groans that escaped her lips, but also enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his scalp. "I'll take you to Pharaoh and buy you more."

"That's not the point," she breathed out, eyes closed in shameless enjoyment.

It was then that his phone rang out from his back pocket. With an annoyed grunt and one arm still wrapped around her, he shifted to pull the unwelcoming interruption out to check the screen. A simple glance and swipe, he silenced the device and tossed it beside him on the couch before returning his attention back to the beauty straddling him. Both hands now found their way onto her hips as she brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling his excitement growing ever so painfully in his pants, he rocked them slightly forward so that he could shift and lay her beneath him on the couch. His lips never leaving hers, he pressed into her letting her know just how crazy she drove him. Her response of wrapping her legs around him, pressing him closer to her was just enough to send him over the edge if it weren't for his damn cell phone ringing again.

"You've got to be kidding me," he regretfully pulled away from her and sat up as she loosened her grip on him. Reaching behind him for his phone, once again he cast it a quick glance and swipe before returning to business. "Now, where were we?" he looked down at her flushed face and lustful eyes.

"You tell me," she wrapped her legs around him again and ran her hands through his hair before trailing them down the sides of his face, chest, and settling down to give his pants a small tug.

"Mmm absolutely," he groaned with a deep rumble in his chest. He captured her lips once more before moving down to her neck while running his hand up and down her thigh then up under her shirt.

"Steven," she inhaled, her own excitement becoming hard to contain as her back arched in anticipation.

The moment would have been absolutely great if it weren't for his phone ringing _yet again_.

"For fuck's sake!" his head snapped up, reaching back and getting ready to chuck the damn thing across the room until he saw the screen. "Shit," he muttered, giving her leg a small tap.

She immediately let him go and watched him stand and collect himself before answering. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair while trying to collect herself as well. She never listened in on him whenever he was on the phone but based on that deep sigh of his just now, something told her he'd be leaving soon.

Hanging up and tucking his phone away, he came back from having wandered off around her apartment. "I'm sorry babe but I've got to go."

And there it was.

"You've got to go," she repeated with a slow nod as she forced herself up and sauntered over to him. "So you're just going to leave me like this?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and batted her eyes up at him. "Not even going to finish what you started?"

It took deep breaths to control every urge telling him to take her right at this moment. "Oh I will _definitely_ be finishing up what I started," he wrapped his arms around her. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be leaving."

"Why isn't it up to you, Mr. Senior FIB Agent?" her hands were in his hair again only this time fixing the disheveled mess she had left it in before.

He smirked, "It's a joint operation with the LSPD and I'm overseeing." Well not so much overseeing as much as being someone some bright-eyed rookies want to impress.

With an exaggerated sigh, she patted his chest, "When work calls."

"Wait for me," he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. After gathering his things, he was off.

Plopping down on the couch, Maya sighed, flustered and horny. It's not like she was actually upset. He was a FIB agent after all. A high ranking one at that. She and Steve had hit it off almost immediately and with all the flirting and teasing, it was only a matter of time before they found themselves in bed. She had come to learn that he absolutely loved talking about himself and that she could intentionally feed his ego for days. With that in mind, a part of her assumed he would be a selfish lover and only focus on himself, but boy oh boy did he ever prove her wrong. Two months had passed and by the rate in which they were going, she lowkey thought they would begin to sizzle out once they had slept together. She couldn't have been more wrong yet again.

Maya didn't really know what they were but regardless, she was enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Steve listened uninterestingly as the police sergeant gave the run down of the operation. It was going to be a raid at a nightclub that had been detected as a target of some recent drug activity. Usually the FIB conducted drug raids, but seeing as how this was a small target, the higher ups figured why allocate resources into something so small, let the LSPD have it. His name was still on it so all he had to do was stand back, let them do all the work, and take the credit in the end.

Once they were all on the same page, they headed out to their destination with Steve riding with a fellow FIB agent. Rounding the venue, he immediately took notice of the number of teens and young adults hanging around the building as they parked in an alley a ways from the back door. Drugs and underage kids in a drinking establishment? The take was growing bigger.

They were on radios now as a couple of plain clothes officers ventured into the nightclub. They had the place surrounded in unmarked vehicles and would jump in at the signal. If only when that signal came. Steve looked at his watch, expecting something to have happened already but nada. When a call finally came in, it wasn't one he wanted to hear.

* * *

Maya sat lazily on her couch, watching reruns of an old Mexican parody TV series while eating away at some Chinese takeout. Between laughing out loud and stuffing her face, her phone rang out. She was surprised to see her friend and fellow coworker of sorts, Gabe, name flash on the screen. To her understanding, he should be busy at this time and not have time for calls. Answering, he told her he needed her help and that she had to come in. It wasn't a question of whether she could or not but rather to head out right away. Weird but ok. What was also weird was the excessive chatter she could hear in the back. Chatter that wouldn't be there if he were in the booth working the decks.

Well she'd find out soon enough what was going on as she made her way over to the venue, home to her other job as a DJ. What had started out as a hobby during her childhood and later college years ended up becoming an actual job due to a random opportunity. Her true passion had always been teaching, despite its less than lucrative incentives. But between that and her residency at the club, she was pretty content and managed to get by fairly well… well, well enough.

Hair up in a messy bun and backpack slung over her shoulder, she approached the rear door that led to the staging area. She noticed that the usual bouncer wasn't there and instead was replaced by two guys in blue jackets. They cast her a glance as she reached the door. With a meek 'I work here' and wave of her staff ID, they simply nodded and let her through. Now in the back, she was greeted to a litter of unknown people wandering, chatting, and standing around with some wearing some _very_ recognizable uniforms.

Ohhhhhhh these were cops… why were there cops?

Before she could even try to make sense of whatever it was that she just walked into, she was greeted by a very relieved looking Gabe.

"Thank God you're here," he gave her a quick hug. "We've got a little problem," he clasped his hands together, "So apparently they think this is Fabi's nightclub and that we've got the place stashed with drugs."

She scrunched her face, "What?" Just the mention of her former boss and the fact that this place could be confused for that hell hole he ran was enough to irk her to no end.

"So why'd you call me? Why not Luca? Where's Andrea?"

"Well, Luca's out of town for his kid's birthday, remember? Andrea's already talking to them and asked me to call you because of your _history_ with Fabi and the Tora."

Maya sighed, recalling just how much she hated working for Fabi and his Tora nightclub. She also recalled that their boss was in fact away for family time. The man was a huge family man and if possible, preferred not to be bothered when with them. Not that that was ever a problem. They were wonderfully staffed, great management, had a great boss to work for, and barely ever had any problems. Those that did arise were usually always settled without having to give him a call, but this was something completely different.

It was then that the sound of loud clapping grabbed their attention. "Hey where'd that jockey go?"

She recognized that voice. Instantly.

"Hey, you, don't think you can just wander around. We're not done with you."

Gabe glanced over his shoulder at the approaching FIB agent.

"How long until your little friend gets…"

Maya amusedly peeked her head from behind Gabe's form to look at the one and only…

"...here," his voice lowered as he saw her.

Steve Haines.

The way their eyes met, it was as if meeting again for the first time. She didn't even pay any mind to the cop next to him.

"Um yes, sir, this is her," Gabe stepped aside, motioning to her.

"Well hello," his voice dropped, slowly approaching her. "Agent Steve Haines," he extended his hand to her, "but you probably already knew that."

"I may have heard of you," she shook his hand with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"We're conducting an investigation on this establishment regarding its involvement in a narcotics ring and we'd like to ask you some questions regarding your boss."

Well that didn't sound right, although it did sound an awful lot like Fabi and Tora. But she nodded nonetheless before being led away to a cleared off area for interview. Steve had sent the cop off to go get some other cop or whatever, leaving just the two of them.

"So this is where you would go when you couldn't meet me on some nights," he smirked.

"And this is where _you_ ran off to when you left me horny and hanging," she crossed her arms.

His smirk ever growing as his voice dropped, "I told you I'd take care of that."

"Hmph, you're unnecessary to my pleasurable gains," she gave him the slyest smile.

He took her in, messy bun, t-shirt, sweats and all, and still wanted nothing more than to press her to him. He wanted nothing more than to feel her against him, to make her moan out his name in pleasure she'd try her best to keep in, and to watch her submit to him.

"Just you wait," he pointed his finger at her, barely taking notice that her neck was bare and clean. He reached to run his finger along it when she smacked his hand away.

Now _she_ pointed at _him_. "Don't you dare." Like hell would he be smudging her last-minute handiwork.

He simply chuckled as they were joined by the police sergeant. He introduced himself, got formalities out of the way, and got straight to the point.

"There are no drugs here," Maya crossed her arms, "We don't even have alcohol. It's teen's night. Luca is _super_ strict about having alcohol on the property on these types of nights. _We're_ not even allowed to have it, even back here."

"You say Luca, but Fabi Marino is the owner of this nightclub," the sergeant spoke as Steve simply watched on.

"Ew no. Fabi owns _Tora_ over by Vespucci, Luca owns Bahia. Well, I mean there was a point in which the brothers shared ownership of both clubs, but they had a falling out and each took one. If you're looking for drugs, I guarantee you they're over at Tora."

"Sergeant," Steve began, his attention fully on the officer as the gears in his head began to spin. "When conducting this investigation, how recent were the records regarding the ownership of this establishment?"

"U-Um they should be the most recent," the sergeant slightly stammered under the cold hard stare of the senior FIB agent.

"But _when_?" Steve pressed.

"I can't give you an accurate date but if you'll excuse me, I do believe we have those files at hand."

Steve simply waved his hand as the sergeant excused himself, leaving them alone once more.

"I don't like that sergeant," she commented, eyes narrowed. "I recognize him now. He's lost weight, but I recognize him now. He's probably on drugs. Shocker if they were from Fabi."

"Alright what's going on here," he turned to her now.

She nodded, spilling everything she knew. Around five years ago, Fabrizio and Luca Marino co-owned and ran two nightclubs in Los Santos, Tora and Bahia. She ended up working at Tora as a bartender and for what it was with both brothers around, it wasn't bad. Then after messing around with the decks with the resident DJ during closing hours, Luca liked her skill and gave her a shot. It was her start. As the time passed, the brothers would argue more and more and constantly clash over decisions. It had become apparent that they no longer got along and had different views on how to manage their properties among other personal things. Two years later, they had a falling out and split, with each taking full ownership of a nightclub and Fabi for some reason only discussed behind closed doors, securing himself a _large_ sum of money from the agreement. Having been working at Tora, she stayed at Tora wondering what was the worst that could possibly happen given Fabi had just bumped up their pay following the split.

If she would have known that Fabi only behaved because Luca was around, she would have gone with the other brother. He constantly harassed his staff as well as sexually harassed his female staff. She would have left sooner if she could but due to circumstances and no one really knowing how Luca was doing at the time, she couldn't afford to be unemployed. That and the general fear among the staff regarding Fabi's rumored ties to gangs and other international dealings. Why not report him? Ohoho she did. _They did_. But nothing ever happened. Fabi was dealing some real shady business and probably paid off anyone that came into his club.

"And you want to know the worst part in this? I remember that sergeant. He was the one supposedly put in charge and would 'help us out'," she emphasized her air quotes. "Help my ass."

She tolerated Fabi's verbal onslaught for as much as she could. It wasn't until he put his hands on her that she called it quits; her and a handful of others that were immediately picked up by Luca to work at the Bahia. It was a major shift and from there on she never looked back, not knowing or giving a damn whatever happened to Fabi.

"I might have only been one of the DJs there, but it doesn't take a genius to know your boss constantly has some shady people coming in and out of the club on a regular basis," she crossed her arms.

Steve nodded, running a hand over his mouth. This simple drug bust was potentially turning into a LSPD corruption scheme. And just when they had been doing so much public outreach to improve their relationship with the community. This was actually perfect. He could assign a FIB team to investigate further and boom, his name would be all over the news, papers, and articles. They could probably even cover it on his show. This was great...Or... He could use this information for a different type of personal gain. Either way it all worked out in his favor.

"Maya, thank you for telling me this," he grabbed her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

She blushed, looking up at him. She actually fucking blushed, like, why would she blush? She was _sleeping_ with the man for crying out loud, yet she felt like such a schoolgirl when he looked at her. She wanted to reach up and kiss his stupid handsome face but couldn't because they were in public and also because the sergeant was coming back. Great.

They stepped back from each other as the sergeant explained that they _unfortunately_ didn't have the requested documentation at hand.

"Don't need it," Steve shook his head, "This isn't the place. We're going to the Tora after the dogs get a quick sniff of the place." Between what Maya, the managers, and some former Tora employees told officials, he had more than enough reason to believe this indeed was not the correct location. Getting the dogs to go around the general areas was better than having to clear out the entire club of its current teen patrons dancing cluelessly away. It was less paperwork on him, and less time spent here so he could finish up and secure his prizes for the night.

Leaving once again and gathering the attention of the personal, the sergeant announced their plans as everyone moved around to set them in motion. By the time all was done and the _new_ plans were relayed, everyone packed back into their vehicles and began to head out towards their new target.

She accompanied Steve out the door and bid him as much a public farewell as she could despite his ever constant flirting. When she came back in, she was surprised to see Gabe and the bouncer that should have been at the door earlier, Peter, giving her sly looks.

"Either you and the agent are already boning or you're going to bone because homeboy's attitude changed the _second_ he saw you," Peter smirked.

"What? No," she scoffed, walking past them to head over to the DJ booth before halting and walking back to them. "Wait, what was that last part?"

* * *

Nearly 3:00 a.m and Maya was barely setting foot back in her apartment. Steve had texted her not that long ago that he was on his way. He was probably right behind her.

After reheating her takeout that she never got to finish, she hopped up on the countertop to stuff her face. Only, however, before letting out a loud yawn. She was exhausted. She was going to head back home after the 'raid' but figured, what the hell, why not stay for a while? It's not like she was doing anything. And so, she stayed. She played a few sets, had some laughs with the crew, helped install and test out new equipment once the place had emptied out, and had some more laughs while dancing ridiculously extra to Soca Boy's Follow the Leader.

Hearing a knock and her door open, she glanced up from her food to see Steve enter her apartment.

"I thought I've told you to not just leave your door unlocked," he walked over to her.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I just got here." She offered him her food as he settled in between her legs. "So, how was work?"

He slowly nodded, picking at the food as if thinking about what to say next. "Some complications here and there… but nothing to stop yours truly from doing his job," he smirked at her, the arrogance in his voice very much apparent. After the initial blip in the operation, they repeated the procedure at Tora by sending in plain clothes officers. Since nothing illegal was in clear, plain sight, the next issue arose – a search warrant. They didn't have one. Well rather they did but as it had been made clear earlier, it was for the wrong location. Getting a hold of a judge on a late Friday night to grant an emergency search warrant over the phone was no easy task but they got it done.

Why not search without a warrant if they ran the risk of destruction of evidence? Oho he tried. But surprisingly, not surprisingly, it was the sergeant that butted in again _insisting_ on a warrant to 'do it right', threatening to pull out of the operation otherwise. His reasoning being that they didn't have consent since they hadn't made their presence known yet, they weren't in hot pursuit, no one inside was in any need of immediate help, and there was nothing in plain sight. It all just seemed like a crap assed excuse to stall, but whatever. They got their judiciary authorization and proceeded with the operation, but not before noticing the sergeant looking a little, _worried_. Note definitely taken.

"That old acquaintance of yours won't be seeing these streets for a very long time," he handed the container back to her and started to rub her legs on either side of him absentmindedly.

Her brows rose at the news. That was good to know. He also mentioned that after some bureaucratic mumbo jumbo, Luca would be allowed to gain ownership of Tora. That was very much interesting to know as well. Made her wonder how it would affect business going forward. But that was something for another day. Right now, she was more interested in the man standing in between her legs.

"As great as all of this is, you know what would be even greater?" she set the container aside and started to rub his chest up to his neck and shoulders, trying to ease the stresses of the day away. Feeling him leaning into her hands, she'd say it was working – especially after he set his head on her shoulder. She was tired and could openly admit to it but knew he wouldn't do the same about himself. But she could see it in his eyes from the moment he arrived, he was exhausted. Feeling the small nod from her shoulder, one arm wrapped around him while the free hand ran itself through his scalp. "Let's take a shower Steven."

"A shower huh?" he straightened himself up to look at her properly and to take in her sly expression. His arms ever slowly wrapped around her and pulled her to him as he lifted her from the countertop. "That sounds absolutely wonderful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he carried her to her bathroom and set her down next to the sink on the vanity. Feeling her against him reignited everything from earlier as he kissed her feverishly. A low growl sounded in his chest as her hands trailed down to rub him through his pants before making quick work of his belt and zipper. How he had made it through the whole day was beyond him.

Breaking the kiss, he took a couple steps back after feeling her gently push him away so that she could hop off the vanity. He watched as she knelt in front of him, reached into his briefs, and released his throbbing member. Slowly and leisurely she started to jerk him, her fingers circling and strumming his sensitive tip every time her hand came back up.

"Doing anything this weekend?" she looked up at him, batting her eyes at him as if she didn't have full control of him at the moment.

"You," he breathed out, gripping the vanity in an effort to keep his cool as she flicked her tongue over the tip before slipping his dick further into her mouth. "Fuck," he exhaled a strained moan as her head bobbed up and down his entire length, sucking and licking along the way. One hand gripped the vanity while the other ran through her scalp, moving aside hairs that had fallen out of place, before settling around the back of her head to keep her in place. As much as he was enjoying every little sensation, he knew he didn't want to cum and have his release just yet.

Pulling back, he ushered her up and made quick work in ridding her of hers, as well as his, clothes. Turning her around, he kissed her neck from behind while his hands preoccupied themselves with her breasts and very wet folds. His hard dick pressed against her ass only added to the plethora of sensations she was feeling – especially when he would purposely grind his hips, eliciting a soft gasp from her.

Leaning her over the sink, he raised one of her legs onto the vanity for better access to his well-deserved prize. Maya could just feel the anticipation in the pit of her stomach as he rubbed his dick up and down her very wet opening. She tried to stifle a moan as he finally slid into her, causing her arms to straighten underneath her and back to arch up.

Steve started out slow before picking up the pace, pushing deep inside her with every thrust. "Let me hear you Maya," he wanted nothing more than to hear those pleasurable sounds escape her lips. Leaning over her from behind, his lips went back to her neck and a hand down to rub her sensitive clit.

"Fuck, Steven," she moaned, her head falling back alongside his. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop all the sounds from escaping her. The way he stretched her walls and filled her completely made it impossible not to moan out his name. His thrusting had gotten quicker and harder, rough even, but she didn't mind. She loved it in fact. With his unrelenting thrusts, along with his own grunts and moans and the slapping of his groin against her ass, she was damn well on her way to losing her mind. "Steven, yes, fuck," she exhaled, feeling her climax building.

"Cum for me Maya," he gripped her waist, feeling his own climax coming as well. She begged him to fuck her harder and to not stop, something that he happily obliged to as her moans got shorter and shorter until he could feel her walls tightening around his cock. The sound of her moaning out his name as she fell into pure sexual bliss was enough to drive him over the edge. He thrust harder and harder until he too finally met his release. He exhaled loudly, his hips slowly smacking against hers shamelessly as he emptied out inside of her. "Ah I told you I'd take care of that," he smirked, running his hands up and down along her sides before pulling out of her with a nice smack to her ass.

"I never once doubted you," she grinned over her shoulder at him. Steve was definitely a man of his word, finishing what he had started. Exceptionally so. He reached around to grip her chin and kiss her hard, his larger body nearly engulfing hers. When he pulled away, she turned to face him properly. "We should really take that shower now," she looked at him cheekily, licking her lips. Not only were they now both covered in a thin layer of sweat but she gave it at most one minute tops before all the cum started running down her leg. "But give me a sec, my legs are still mush."

A smirk played at his lips, feeling that distinctive male pride. But nonetheless he agreed, giving her ass another nice smack as he ushered her along into the stall.

He had spent plenty of nights at her place that she had well enough of his clothes for whenever he was in need. Once they were both ready for bed, they were both ready to pass out and not know what day it was when they woke up. Slipping into bed after her, he settled in and pulled her to him. The scent and comfort of her sheets was a godsend to the end of their day and with her snuggled up against him, the feel of her hand caressing his face was enough to drag him into the realms of sleep.

Maya smiled to herself as she glanced up at his sleeping face. He was so handsome, and she dare say adorable, as he slept. One could argue that they were moving fast in their… whatever the hell this was, she wasn't thinking too much of it. But who didn't enjoy the excitement of a starting relationship whether it be romantic or sexual or hell, friends with benefits. She was having fun and that's all that should matter, right?

Right?


End file.
